Arielle Navì Silentblade
"There's three of you, and one of me. Why don't you come back with five more people, then it'll be a fair fight." - Navì Silentblade, 'standing her ground. A seemingly youthful daughter of the Highborn, Navi's agile build seems to be effortless. There is no untidy element to her physique except her hair, which she occasionally ties back to stop her vision being obstructed. Don't be fooled by the deceptively playful exterior. Her eyes are of the most beautiful jade colour, but behind them gleams a lust for violence, which takes little to awaken in this deadly maiden. Details *'Name: Arielle Navì Silentblade *'Age:' Not Divulged. *'Height:' 5' 11'' '' *'Weight:' 105 lbs *'Body Type:' Slim Build, notibly atheletic legs. *'Face Type:' Rounded, with a curved chin. *'Complexion:' Peachy Fleshtones from constant exercise. *'Eyes:' Soft Jade *'Hair:' White Blonde, tied up in a loose ponytail. *'Clothing Style:' Favours black leather, with an alluring, revealing chest. *'Speaking Style:' Softly spoken, with a slight tone of command. Early life Navi's childhood was spent in the care of her elder brother, an Elven Magi by the name of Scoron. An aide to a magister of the Convocation of Silvermoon, Scoron's post was to the north of Quel'Thalas, the Isle of Quel'Danas. As such, Navi was raised on the Isle of the Sunwell under Scoron's care. Despite being in such close proximity to the Sunwell, Navi's magical aptitude was never as great as that of her brother, something that both upset and frustrated her. As a result, Navi spent much of her time studying weaponary and combat arts. The idea of physically wielding weapons and being the cause of such personal damage had lessened her infuriation at the magic she so wished to embrace. She did however, feel that her lack of arcane ability would somehow create a distance between her and Scoron. Navi didn't understand that the absence of her parents would be the one thing that made her relationship with Scoron unbreakable, up to the the events that would see them forcibly seperated. "Why do you insist on carrying such short blades by your side? It's so uncivillised." - Scoron "Please, dear brother. I'm more comfortable with daggers than I am with a bra." - Navi Silentblade It was during the events of the Third War that Navi's adolescence had matured. With the corrupted Prince, Arthas Menethil, coming to harvest the power of the Sunwell, Navi had wished to join Lor'themar and his volunteer defenders in holding off the Scourge whilst the Sunwell was destroyed. This was a move that her elder brother forbade her to follow. Scoron understood her motivations to prove herself, but knew that without an understanding of magic she would be of little use in repelling Arthas and the scourge - getting up close and personal with a pair of blades would be more likely to get her killed than stem the flow of invaders to the island. Without realising the similar destruction of Silvermoon City by Arthas, Scoron opened a portal to the Quel'thalas mainland and begged Navi to wait for him under the sanctuary of Silvermoon. With the scourge approaching fast, Scoron erected large walls of ice around the building, buying precious time to allow Navi to escape. After brief but many refusals, Navi shook her brother's hand, with the intentions of pulling him through the portal with her. Towering over her, strength alone wasn't enough for Navi to drag her brother with her. The last memory of Scoron that Navi has is a collossal shattering of ice, and overwhelming numbers of scourge approaching Scoron, despite him harnessing a large amount of destructive magics. The building suddenly collapsed, and Navi swears to herself she saw a blur of red scales before the portal closed, but cannot fathom why. To this day she is unaware as to whether Scoron survived the encounter. Appearing in the shattered remnants of Silvermoon, Navi couldn't bare to see the further destruction left by the corrupted Menethil. She left as quietly as possible, as remnants of the scourge were still searching the city for survivors. Slipping unnoticed into Eversong woods, she left physically unharmed; but emotionally scarred. The Ironforge Incident Having fled Silvermoon, Navi never stayed in one place for too long. Eversong Woods was fine as far as temporary homes go, but with the painful memories slowly starting to take their toll, Navi started to move around the Eastern Kingdom. Moving south she often had to construct her own makeshift abode, although this was not a problem for shorter periods of time. In longer spans, she would often head to Alliance outposts, relying on the shaky honour between High Elves and Humans to gain sanctuary for a night. Needless to say, it would be rare Navi didn't sleep with one eye open. Heading further south had Navi arriving in the Hinterlands. In the lush forest, keeping one step ahead of the trolls meant staying alive. Especially difficult for small groups, it was nigh on impossible for a single traveller. Whilst travelling through, Navi nearly fell prey to a particularly vicious Troll hunting party. It was here that she met Taldoran, an elven Hunter, who contributed heavily to Navi's survival; the two of them wiped out the hunting party with little effort. Several nights travelling with Taldoran was illuminating for Navi. Having met another high elf who wasn't as reliant on magic as most was refreshing, and also having moved around a lot, he was a great source of information. Taldoran had regailed Navi with several tales of his adventures, including one he was planning on. With contacts at Ravenholdt Manor, Taldoran had been informed of a bounty on the head of a dwarf - Rrif Grimbreaker. Taldoran told Navi of his plans for Grimbreaker, and to pick up the bounty on him, after dealing with personal business in the north. Navi assumed he had heard of the events in Quel'Thalas, but chose not to ask. Instead she had a motive and a direction, something she'd lacked for weeks now. Bidding farewell to the hunter, Navi made quick progress towards Grimbreaker's last reported location in the Wetlands, but discovered upon arrival that he was summoned back to Ironforge. A Ravensholdt advocate lay dying on the floor at the post, Navi assumed that he had also tried to collect on the bounty, but failed. The arrows that punctuated his chest looked indentical to the arrows Taldoran were carrying; it appears that Taldoran had incapacitated his competition. Moving once again, Navi made her way to Ironforge. Sneaking into the grand sub-terranian city was moderately easy. Grimbreaker (or someone fitting his description) was drinking alone in the local tavern, with only the barkeep for company. Infiltrating the bar, Navi stunned the bartender, and sliced the throat of her mark. At this point, the barkeep was coming to, saw the corpse, and screamed for the guard. Navi instantly hid, creeping into to corner of the upper rooms. With several guards rushing to the scene, there's no way she'd make it out alive through the front door. Listening to the ruckus downstairs, she heard the bartender shout "Rrif! Thank the heavens, fetch the guards, quickly!". She hadn't killed Grimbreaker, she'd slain a civillian, just enjoying his drink. There was no time to dwell on the event. She sprang from the shadows of the upstairs balcony, falling through the air, to bring down a dagger slicing clean across Grimbreaker's back, severing his spinal nerve. As the dwarf fell to the floor, the guards quckly surrounded her, ordering her to drop her weapons. Trying not to panic, Navi descended to one knee, and appeared to be laying down her daggers. At the last second, she leaped at the guard captain, blinding him with her offhand weapon whilst using his weight to swing around him, to the outside of the circle. Dropping to the magma grate outside the inn, she vanished out of sight, and recomposed herself on an engineering platform of Deeprun tram, trying to devise an escape plan. Friends Navi's friends are within a small circle. She currently only associates with a Blood Knight by the name of Sonlau, and a Magister called Saoirse. Since Scoron's disappearance, Navi became increasingly misanthropic and antisocial. Thanks to her travelling with a Blood Knight and Mage she seems to be coming out of her protective shell a little, but it doesn't take much to throw a wall of defense up. Being incredibly mistrusting of people she knows she couldn't silence easily, Navi's sharp tongue often makes people keep their distance from her. Starlight More than just a faithful steed, Starlight is Navi's friend and companion. Born from the twisting nether, Navi acquired the beautiful steed by way of a gift from Scoron when she became of age. Despite this, Scoron refused to tell Navi how he came to be in possession of the Winged creature. As the only worldly possession she has left from Scoron, Navi takes incredibly good care of Starlight. As a mercenary, it is often required of Navi to be near invisible to foes, and whilst Starlight often negates this, the sheer speed of the warhorse is more than enough to compensate for Navi should a hasty escape be required. Sonlau Saoirse Personality Traits Quotes "There's three of you, and one of me. Why don't you come back with five more people, then it'll be a fair fight." "Please, dear brother. I'm more comfortable with daggers than I am with a bra." "I don't have an obsession with them, Sonlau. I just like snapping Spines is all." Category:Horde Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elves Category:Rogues